


All for One Flash Fictions

by SingingFlames



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingFlames/pseuds/SingingFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fan Fictions set in my All for One series. These ficlets mainly focus on the Command Trine (Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp), but other characters occasionally pop up. No pairings. No OCs. Each ficlet is a stand alone story. I'll raise the rating if need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Roles  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is a Flash Fan Fiction Friday entry, for the theme “household.” Coming up with a 300 word Transformers story, incorporating the word “household” was a unique challenge. This is written in a similar style as my All for One series. Word count: 296.

The distant sound of squabbling floated into the lab, growing steadily louder. Starscream grimaced. He recognized the voices. Of course those idiots couldn't possible leave him alone. They certainly weren't down here to pursue any scientific interests. One didn't have the desire, the other the mental capabilities.

The lab door snicked open.

“'Warp, just don't!”

“It's funny!”

Starcream glared at his trine mates. Thundercracker clutched at Skywarp's arm, attempting to pull him back. The Air Commander narrowed his optics. He joined the conversation, “No, it's not.”

“Ah, c'mon, Screamer! You don't even know what we're talking about!”

“Don't call me that! And it involves you. It's not funny.”

Thundercracker hid his smirk, releasing his trine brother. “You heard him. Let's go.”

“Just listen! I've been thinking–”

“Never a good thing,” Starscream said.

“Shuddup. Anyway, human families live together in a household, and they have standard roles in those groups. Well, we're like a family. We could fill out those roles.” Skywarp grinned, glancing between his wing mates. Thundercracker covered his optics. “TC keeps us together, breaks up fights, so he could be the 'mother'–”

“I hate you sometimes,” Thundercracker muttered.

“–and I'm the fun loving 'dad,' who likes to tell jokes and go out with 'the guys.' And … and, uh, why are you pointing that at me?”

Starscream considered Skywarp over the barrel of his null-ray. The weapon hummed to life. “Please continue. What am I?”

“Nothing. I hadn't gotten that far.” Skywarp shrugged. “But TC was so upset, I thought it was funny.”

“You shouldn't think. You don't do it well.” The Air Commander lowered his weapon and turned away.

“But you sure make a perfect grumpy grandfather no one wants around.”


	2. Interpersonal Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Interpersonal Skills  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: The Seekers discuss a run-in with a pair of infamous twins. This is a Flash Fan Fiction Friday entry, for the theme “Provoked.” I tried something new with this; I didn't use any dialogue tags. Or anything but dialogue. I'm hoping the readers will be able to pick up on who's who. Word count: 262

“I don't know why you two're so upset.”

“Really, 'Warp? No idea?”

“They're called the 'Twin Terrors' for a reason. They were gonna attack us anyway, TC.”

“You provoked them. Deliberately.”

“Nuh-uh. I merely commented on their choice of paint colors.”

“You compared Sunstreaker's yellow to the slime trail of an Altrectian mud slug.”

“He took it completely wrong. Those trails are quite lustrous.”

“And Sideswipe's paint is 'like the external digestive juices of Xess'an night beast.'”

“Yeah? That red glop is actually quite brilliant and shiny. I don't know why they both got so upset.”

“Gee, you compare them to slime and bile, and wonder why they don't like it.”

“Those two are just overly sensitive.”

“Will you two shut up? It's bad enough I have to fly in this condition. I don't wish to add audio torture to my list of pains.”

“Apparently, the twins aren't the only sensitive ones. Y'know, Screamer, you're not the only one who got judoed.”

“Don't call me that!”

“My point, 'Warp, is maybe we might not have been 'judoed' so vigorously if you hadn't opened that mouth of yours.”

“This is Skywarp you're discussing. He is incapable of not opening his mouth.”

“Maybe you should try shutting yours, Screamer!”

“Do. _Not_. Call. Me. That!”

“Again, 'Warp, if you could control your vocalizer, you'd get in less trouble. Honestly, you have the interpersonal skills of Grimlock.”

“Hey! Well, at least that's still better than Screamer.”


	3. Usefulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Usefulness  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Thundercracker and Starscream discuss the usefulness of their third trine member. This is my Flash Fan Fiction for the theme of “despite.” Word count: 292

“Admit it.”

“There is nothing to admit.”

Thundercracker sighed. “He is somewhat useful.”

“He is frustrating, annoying, inane, ignorant, juvenile, impossible to deal with, idiotic, a complete waste of resources and space–”

“Wow. You could have just said 'stupid' and I'd have figured out what you meant.”

“I was making a point.” Starscream waved a hand in a casual dismissal.

“Despite that, he does have his uses. Like his teleportation. You've taken advantage of that.”

“His unique skill also causes a lot of his troubles. And my processor aches.”

“And yet, after all that and your numerous threats, you haven't actually terminated him. You must see some value in him,” the blue Seeker reminded his trine leader.

“He is exceptionally good at teleporting clear of my aim.”

“You've shot him. Several times. Haven't offlined him yet.”

Starscream threw his arms up in frustration. “What's your point?”

“Would you just admit he has some use?”

“You should remember this is a militaristic society. The leader doesn't answer to his subordinates. Subordinates follow orders. That's all.”

“Really?” Thundercracker leaned against the wall, smirking. 

The Air Commander paused, reprocessing what he'd just said. “Unless, of course, the leader is a megalomaniac gunformer who is completely incompetent and incapable of leading anyone. In that event, the subordinates follow the Second in Command.” 

Laughing, Thundercracker shook his head. Once he quieted, he said, “You should respect him more.”

“Who, Megatron?”

“No. Well, yes, him too, but experience has proven you won't, so I'll leave that one alone. I mean Skywarp. He really is useful, even if you won't admit it.”

“You're right.”

“I am?”

“Yes. I won't admit that.”


	4. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Boredom  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Starscream must deal with a bored Skywarp, much to his chagrin. This is my Flash Fan Fiction (the theme was to exclude the word “in” – kinda tricky to do, actually). Word count: 280

“Go away.”

“How'd you know I was here?”

Starscream clenched his fists. “You're not that sneaky. And this is my lab. Go away.”

“But I'm lonely, Screamer. TC's injured and Hook kicked me out of the repair bay.” Skywarp crossed his arms, shoulders hunched.

“Not my concern. Your presence here, now, is my concern. Now, go! And don't call me that!”

“I'm bored! No one wants me around.”

“That's never bothered you before. Nor does it appear to bother you now, given my repeated statements telling you to leave. Which you're ignoring. Repeatedly.” The Air Commander paused, thinking. He held up one finger. “Wait. You said Hook kicked you out? You're listening to him, but not to me?”

“Well, yeah. It's Hook. You're just, well, you.”

“Excuse me?” Starscream narrowed his optics.

“Well, you'd just shoot me and then Hook would fix me. But if I annoy Hook, the Constructicons would slag me, and then what medic would to fix me?”

“I am your commanding officer, your trine leader–” 

“Exactly. We're trine.” Skywarp's wings slumped. “I miss TC. Don't you?”

“He'll be fixed shortly. There's no reas– _don't play with that!_ ”

Skywarp froze, then carefully returned a beaker of viscous liquid to it's stand. “What's that?”

“It's a highly unstable, and explosive, compound. Please refrain from blowing us up!”

“Oh. Megatron lets you have explosives?”

“Of course not.”

“But … you have it?”

“Of course.”

“And he knows…?”

“Of course not.”

“But–” Skywarp began.

“I do miss Thundercracker.” Starscream shook his head. “He would have caught on much sooner.”


	5. Interior Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Interior Decorating  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is my Flash Fan Fiction for the emotion theme of “Festive.” We didn't need to include the actually word, just the mood. I'm not sure I really succeeded. This is more in preparation for a festive time. Word count: 290

“You said I could!”

“No, I said if you insisted on this idiocy, to take it far away from me,” Starscream growled. “At no point did I give you permission to steal my paint.”

“Or mine,” Thundercracker chimed in.

“The storage bays aren't close to you at all. And, really, how could we have a party down here without livening up the place? Admit it, it's better looking. Fun.” Skywarp gestured to the walls proudly.

Only half painted, the walls were splashed with a myriad of colors, including white, blue, red, purple, green and random other shades. A few were bunched together, in what may have been an attempt at shapes.

Thundercracker pointed at one of the indeterminable shapes. “What're those supposed to be?”

“Palm trees. Humans have them in some of their parties, and we're on Earth, so it works.”

“Oh, yes, looking at indigenous botanical lifeforms truly makes me want to 'party.'” Starscream snorted. “I'm taking my paint back.”

“You, uh, don't want that can, Screamer.”

“Don't call me that! And why not?”

“I tried mixing some of the colors. Guess what you get when you mix red and white?”

“You didn't.” Starscream regarded the can with disgust. “We're Decepticons. We don't do pink.”

“I didn't use it!”

Thundercracker held his hand out. “I'll take it.”

“Why do you want it?”

“Do you really want to leave 'Warp with pink paint?”

“Please take this.”

“What would I do with – oh, hey, can I have that?”

“No,” both Seekers answered in unison.

Skywarp glared for a moment, then turned back to the work table. He smiled. “That's okay. I'll manage … somehow.”


	6. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: One Day  
> Universe: G1 (pre-war)  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Author's Note: Three young Seekers, fresh from the Military Academy, find the world is not what they were hoping. Set before the Great War, shortly after Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp leave the Academy. This is not one of my normal humor fics. This is for LiteraryFanFiction's Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme of “firsts.” It should be fairly obvious what the 'first' is. Word count: 265.

“You okay there, TC?”

Thundercracker heard Skywarp, but didn't acknowledge his new trine mate. His optics remained fixed on the still form before him.

“Forget him,” the teleporter said, carefully not looking at the grayed body. “You had to do it. It's what we trained for. We're not in the Academy anymore.”

The blue Seeker turned abruptly to face Skywarp. “We trained to protect Cybertron, to fight our enemies. Look at him! He was starving! I didn't train to kill starving mechs!”

“He was stealing energon. And he attacked us.”

“After we confronted him!”

“It's our job.” Skywarp shrugged.

“To kill starving mechs?”

“No,” Starscream answered from where he stood across the room, “our job is to follow orders. And protect each other. I will _not_ lose another partner.”

“Trine. We're trine, not partners.” Skywarp tilted his head in confusion.

Grimacing, their trine leader turned away. “Yes, I know.”

“Those orders are wrong,” Thundercracker muttered.

“And stealing is wrong,” Starstream replied. “If you must blame someone, blame the Senate. It's their greediness that's starving the lower castes.”

“Nothing we can do.” Skywarp shrugged. “So, don't worry about it.”

“It's just that … that I've never …,” the blue Seeker paused, gesturing at the body. He shook his head.

“Just let it go. One day, we'll have lots of great, worthy battles. Glory. Excitement. All the stuff they talk about in the Academy. You won't even remember this.” The teleporter patted his trine mate's back.

“Yeah. Sure. One day …” Thundercracker grimaced.


	7. Free Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Free Time  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This flash fan fiction is my take on the belated Valentine's Day theme of “Love.” It didn't have to be romantic love, thankfully. There are two different types of 'love' in this (or at least I tried to show that). Can you figure out what they are? Word count: 300

“You just know you can't beat me.”

“Don't be absurd. I'm the fastest flying creation on this miserable planet. Cybertron too. I'd have no problems out flying the likes of you,” Starscream scoffed.

After an uneventful patrol, Skywarp had grown restless. His trine mates, also bored, had not protested when he suggested they shift their route towards an immense canyon. (Thundercracker could have told them about the Grand Canyon, had they asked. Neither had.) As they approached, Skywarp's true intentions came out.

“C'mon, you two. When was the last time we had a good race? Unless you know I'll win?”

“No racing.”

“We agree, then,” Skywarp said, smug, “I'm the best flier here.” As the Air Commander protested, Skywarp banked sharply into the canyon. “Sorry, Screamer! Can't hear you!”

“Don't call – get back here!” Starscream kicked on his afterburners, dashing in pursuit. 

Thundercracker briefly considered the twin thrusters racing away. Slaggit. He dived after them. 

Chortling, the teleporter led them through the canyon, each Seeker skimming the rocks, cutting every curve. In a straight flight, Starscream could outrace either of them. But here, twisting and turning, he lost the advantage.

The wind rushed past them. It carried away their concerns: their bickering, thoughts of their volatile leader or their enemies. All that mattered was the thundering air, the quick turns, the split-second crash-diverting decisions. Skywarp led them until Starscream flew above the canyon and burst ahead. Loudly protesting, the teleporter employed his own gifts, but limited visibility – mainly his trine leader's afterburners in his nosecone – kept him from warping back into the lead. 

Thundercracker laughed at their antics. He couldn't remember the last time the trine had simply enjoyed a good flight, even if it involved Starscream cheating (when didn't he?).


	8. Important Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Important Things  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for Flash Fan Fiction theme of 'A New POV.' The point was to write from a character's POV that we rarely or never have written before. I chose Skywarp's.

_“You did it again,” Thundercracker said, his vocals laced with worry. “Slaggit, 'Warp. You know what the medics said.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Skywarp glanced around the empty Academy corridor. “I also know that we were surrounded and losing that exercise. If I hadn't teleported, we'd have lost. Instead, we're the highest marked trine.”_

_“It's just a score.”_

_“Now, it's just a score. We're training for combat. On the field, there's no low marks. No second best. There's just survivors and empty shells. I won't let that be us.”_

_“Teleporting's dangerous.”_

_“Just because every other teleporter has fried their processor, or warped themselves into a wall, doesn't mean I'm going to. Look at me. I'm better at spacial physics than you, almost better than Starscream. Does that sound like my processor's degenerating to you?”_

_“Promise me you'll monitor your internal functioning? Any fluctuation, any decrease, and you'll stop teleporting.”_

_Skywarp clenched his fists, glancing aside. His processor's functionality had declined recently, but only by 1.02 %. Hardly worth noting. And certainly not worth mentioning. He nodded._

_“I promise.”_

Skywarp onlined his optics. Weird. He'd just experience a memory playback during his recharge cycle. As he tried to grasp it, it faded to mere fragments. He vaguely remembered Thundercracker and himself talking about … what? It had seemed important.

He shrugged it off and rose.

He needed to get an early start. Today, he had a great prank to pull on the Constructicons, and he couldn't do that from his berth. This was important, after all.


	9. A Moment of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: A Moment of Peace  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Thundercracker tries to find a moment of peace. This is for Flash Fan Fiction Friday's theme of 'Silence.' The word didn't have to be in the fic, so I did my best to imply it without actually saying 'silence.' Word count: 265

“Hey, TC!” the cheerful voice called out. “Why are you way out here?”

Thundercracker grimaced. So much for his moment of peace. Refusing to look at his wing mate, he kept his optics focused below, at the immense peaks jutting up through the cloud layer (one of which he currently occupied). “What are you doing here, 'Warp?”

“I was looking for you. I checked your room. I checked the mess hall. I checked all over the base. You weren't anywhere. I finally went outside, and you're way the frag out here with, what? A big pile of rocks? Why?”

“Mountains. And because I wanted quiet.”

“You could've just gone to your quarters. That's what you normally do.”

“Where did you first look for me?”

“Your room.”

“My point exactly.” Thundercracker gestured around them. “Look at these mountains. These formations have stood here for countless vorns, barely changing. They're constantly battered by wind, solar radiation, planetary precipitation, and yet they stay standing. The tectonic plates shift, and yes they move, but they're not destroyed. There's strength here, for those who care to see it.” The blue Seeker shrugged, not sure how to vocalize what he felt here, perched amongst these ancient natural structures. “It's humbling.”

The two fliers stood, gazing out over the peaks. In the distance, a human plane tracked a line a vapor across the sky. Wind raced and whistled over the snow. No other sound disturbed them. Below them, the sea of clouds flowed its endless course.

“Wow, TC. That's … boring. They're just rocks.”


	10. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Confusion  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is my flash fan fiction for the theme 'Precious.' I had several ideas for this theme, but all the others petered out. My apologies if this one isn't up to my normal standards; I'm fighting (yet another) head cold. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain what they're discussing. Word count: 298

“I don't get it.” 

“Why did you even watch that?” Thundercracker shook his head. He glanced around the mess hall, loosely clasping his energon ration.

“It's popular,” Skywarp replied with a shrug.

“With the humans, not us.”

His trine mate shrugged again. “It didn't make any sense. None of it.”

“It's a movie. It's all made up. And, let's not forget, by humans. Of course it didn't make sense.”

“Did you see how they were dressed? And some of them were really furry.” 

“Beards, not fur.”

Skywarp rested his chin in his palm, optics unfocused. “That's a lot of hair.”

“Dear Primus, tell me he's not trying to think,” a high-pitched voice interrupted their exchange.

“Hey, Screamer.”

“Don't call me that!” Starscream bit out. Holding his cube in one hand and a data reader in the other, the Air Commander joined them.

“'Trying' is the optimal word,” Thundercracker answered his trine leader. Knowing Starscream's intolerance for anything human-made, and Skywarp's blissful ignorance to that intolerance, he decided to finish the conversation. “Just forget it, 'Warp. Fixate on something else.”

The purple and black Seeker tossed a thoughtful glance at his wing mate. He pointed at Thundercracker. “What's up with that thin, gold washer? And why would a human put that on their finger?”

“What?” Starscream asked.

“Exactly my point! It doesn't make sense.” Skywarp held arms wide in exasperation.

Thundercracker covered his optics. “When I said that, I didn't mean go from dwarves to the Ring.”

The Air Commander stared blankly at them. “I ask again, what?”

“Worse,” the purple Seeker said, pointing at his trine leader, “there's some skinny, big-eyed human that calls the washer, 'my precious.' It doesn't make sense!”

_“What?”_


	11. Musing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Musing  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Thundercracker and Skywarp discuss possible reasons for one of their trine leader's well-known habits. This flash fan fiction is for the theme 'rush.' Yay, life has calmed down enough that I can get back to writing (at least a little). Word count: 297

“Have you ever wondered why he does it?”

Thundercracker loved his jet form. Truly. But it did have some drawbacks. For instance, the inability to glare at his trine mate when he blurted out random thoughts. Doing his best to convey a glare through his vocals, he said, “Why do you do that? I'm not a telepath. What are you talking about?”

“Starscream.”

“That's a start. Now, how about you add an action to your statement?”

“Attacking Megatron all the time. Why does he do that?”

Thundercracker decelerated as he pretended to ponder the question. “Hmm, well, I believe he mentioned his dissatisfaction with Megatron's leadership one or two … thousand times. That might have something to do with it. One might accuse him of hating our leader. Maybe.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But plenty of Decepticons don't like Megs, and a lot of them wanna be leader, but they don't run out and keep attacking him. You get what I'm saying?”

“You're really stuck on this, aren't you?” 

“Stay with me. Starscream's smart. He's the smartest mech I know. Yet even _I've_ figured out that shooting Megs in the back is a really bad idea. Not Screamer. He keeps doing it. Why?”

“Maybe he's betting that he's more useful alive than terminated?”

“Maybe. Or,” Skywarp paused dramatically, “he wants the thrill.”

“What?”

“Think about it. He's the fastest Seeker, the most agile. The best. He can out fly anyone. Where's the challenge? The excitement? The rush?”

Thundercracker thought over it. “I dunno, 'Warp. I wouldn't consider having my wings ripped off 'exciting.'”

“The danger makes it exciting.”

“It's possible. But I think I'll stick with the, 'he just hates Megatron _that much_ ' theory.”


	12. Dissension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Dissension  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Frenzy and Rumble discuss their most recent escapade and punishment. This is for the theme “dissension.” I almost wrote about Starscream, but that just seemed too obvious. I wanted to try for something less apparent. Word count: 295

“This is completely unfair!” Frenzy moaned.

“It's uncalled for, that's what it is,” Rumble chimed in.

“Completely!”

“The Boss has no sense of humor.”

“Would it kill him to crack a smile?” Frenzy said, pouting. “It was funny!”

The two mischievous Cassettes stared, gloomily, at the monitors, just as they had been doing for nineteen solar cycles straight. Truly, an absurdly long punishment, and highly disproportionate to their offense. They merely added some paint remover to the cleaning solution in the washracks. The cleaner diluted the paint remover. Instead of dissolving paint, it lightened it by several shades. Even better, it took almost half a solar cycle to take effect. The end result had several Decepticons performing their normal duties, while slowly turning into pastel versions of themselves.

“Exactly!” Rumble agreed. “I didn't see a problem with it. Thrust, in particular, was stunning.”

“Agreed. I was stunned. Pink is definitely his color.”

Slapping his hands down in frustration, Rumble said, “Y'know what? I'm sick of being pushed around.” 

“Me too.”

“Enough is enough! I say we tell the Boss, we've had it!”

Frenzy nodded. “We're not gonna take this kinda treatment any more!”

“Time to take a stand!”

“Yeah! Let's walk right up to the Boss, and tell him, no more!”

The door slid open, revealing the silent form of Soundwave. Surprised, the brothers exchanged glances as the telepath moved forward. He spoke.

“Query: you desired to speak with me?”

“Uh, nope,” Rumble said. 

“Nuh-uh. I'm good,” Frenzy added.

Tilting his head, Soundwave gazed first at one Cassette, then the other. After a long, silent moment, he turned and left.

The Cassettes faced each other. In perfect unison, they said, “Coward.”


	13. Repairs and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Repairs and Rain  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Skywarp helps repair Starscream after a failed attack. This is for the flash fan fiction prompt “rain/reign.” I went back and forth on which word to use (and had interesting plot bunnies for both), but as I began writing, this came together. My mind goes interesting places with prompts. Word count: 456

“And where is Thundercracker?” Starscream asked, regarding his companion dubiously over his shoulder.

“Well, Hook and the other Constructicons got pretty banged up, so Megs ordered all the functioning Seekers to help in the repair bay, seeing as we're more agile than most,” Skywarp cheerfully replied while examining his leader's back.

“Figures.” The Air Commander grimaced, his gaze sweeping the canyon they hid in. The rest of the Decepticons, including his fellow Seekers, had fled after a failed attack. However, Starscream's wings had sustained damage, rendering him incapable of flight. The others had “forgotten” him here, probably on orders from Megatron. He was left to repair himself; nearly an impossible task, since he couldn't properly reach his injured wings. He'd struggled with that chore until his trine mate had returned. “If you snuck away, surely Thundercracker could have as well? I'd rather have him work on my wings.”

“See, the thing is, Hook told me if I ever tried to 'help' in the repair bay again, he'd remove my head and let the Combaticons use it as target practice. No thanks.” Skywarp leaned forward to examine the injuries.

“This is not raising my confidence in your repair skills.”

“It wasn't my fault! I saw a broken seam on Reflector's alt mode. I welded it together. How was I supposed to know that was where they separated?” Skywarp waved his hand around in a dismissive gesture.

Starscream smirked at the thought. Abruptly, he looked over his shoulder at the other Seeker. “You're not welding anything on me, are you?”

“I know Seekers and wings. I'm not messing you up.” The teleporter snorted. “This would be easier if Megs had let us take you home. There's no supplies here.”

“Our 'mighty leader' undoubtedly enjoys inconveniencing me. And aggravating me. Leaving me in pain. Oh, and reminding me who is 'in command.'” Starscream sneered at the thought.

“Yeah, he rains with an iron fist.”

“What?” Starscream glanced back. “I don't think you said that right.”

“It's a human thing,” Skywarp clarified, ignoring his leader's resulting snort. “Translate it to the human language, English. It's something they say.”

“Rain is liquid precipitation, and has nothing to do with appendages, regardless if they're made of metal or not.”

“I think it has to do with leaders beating people with iron gloves. They hit them a lot, like rain, and the gloves form fists. So, rain of iron fists. Get it?”

“That still doesn't seem right.” Starscream shook his head.

“We can ask TC. He'd know.” Skywarp shrugged. “Anyway, almost done with your wings. Just one … more … wire … Oops! I can fix that!”


	14. He of the Confusing Pronouns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: He of the Confusing Pronouns  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: There's one Decepticon who always seems to get the proverbial short stick. In a couple of my own stories, I noticed I too was “picking” on him. So he seemed the perfect subject when the theme “underestimate” came up for the flash fan fiction. Word count 446

Thundercracker paused just inside the entrance to Starscream's lab, an all too familiar scene playing out before him. 

“What's the big deal?” Skywarp asked. 

“The 'big deal' is your inability to foresee the consequences of your actions. Think – if you can – of whom we're speaking.” Arms crossed, Starscream glowered at his trine mate.

Thundercracker considered leaving. Intervening in their (constant) squabbles caused him numerous processor aches, not to mention more than a few double shifts – a downside of stepping into his commanding officer's business, when said officer didn't want him to. However, there was a decent chance he'd be dragged in later, either by Skywarp complaining to him or Starscream ordering him to monitor their trine mate. Regardless, he'd prefer to know exactly what was going on and not rely on either of their bias retelling of events.

He settled on leaning against the wall, arms crossed, unconsciously mimicking his trine leader.

“I know who we're talking about. And it's no big deal.” Skywarp shrugged.

“He's a spy. Don't antagonize him. Them. Whatever.”

“Why?”

“And who?” Thundercracker spoke up.

“Reflector. Screamer's got his wires all tangled up over him. Or them. Can you believe it?”

“Don't call me that!”

“Reflector? Really?” Thundercracker glanced between his wing mates.

“Surely I needn't explain logic to you, too?” Starscream glared hard at him. When Thundercracker did not reply, he shook his head. “Idiots. Reflector is a spy. He – they – spy. That's his means of revenge. They're also one mind split into three bodies. By nature, he thinks in threes. We're a trine. Three. If they – he, _whatever!_ – decides to take revenge on Skywarp, by spying, they'll come after all three of us. I don't want him watching me as well.”

“You're paranoid,” Skywarp said.

“Shut up.”

Thundercracker held up his hand, stalling his leader. “Soundwave watches everything. But you don't seem worried about that.”

“Because I notice him. I can anticipate him. I don't see Reflector. He just … blends into the background. It's like they're not there.” The Air Commander shook his head in frustration.

“Here's a thought,” Skywarp started.

“You thought? A first.” Starscream interrupted.

“Ha. Ha. Funny. Anyway, if you weren't always doing stuff you shouldn't, maybe you wouldn't be so paranoid.”

The Air Commander narrowed his optics. “Another thought: if you mute your vocals more, you'd get shot less. Consider that. Carefully.”

“Just saying.”

“Don't.”

Thundercracker shook his head, smiling. “It's not going to happen. I think 'Warp's vocals charge his power supply. If they ever stopped, he'd cease functioning.”


	15. The Blame Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: The Blame Game  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “communication.” I meant to show how someone can twist words and meaning when speaking. I have to admit, I'm not sure if this one's funny. I just had a few stressful days, and I'm not sure if I was in the proper mood, or did the humor well. I hope this is okay. I also cut almost a hundred words to lower the word count to below 300. Word count: 295

“Thundercracker!” The snappish voice resounded through Starscream's quarters. 

The blue Seeker jerked his attention from his cleaning – and the strange goopy mess that covered almost everything – to the glaring Air Commander. Behind their leader, Skywarp snickered. Trying to sound nonchalant, Thundercracker said, “Yes?”

“Am I disturbing you, _Skywarp?_ ” Starscream snarled, still staring straight at Thundercracker.

Skywarp stopped giggling. “Uh, Screamer? I'm Skywarp.”

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That!” The Air Commander clenched his fists. Turning back to Thundercracker, he continued, “He must be you. Only you're so idiotic as to ignore me.” 

“Hey!”

“Sorry. I was listening. But … well, you weren't discussing anything important.” The blue Seeker shrugged.

“I am your Air Commander! You will heed me.”

“My apologies. I just didn't realize you wanted my attention while you bickered.”

“I don't 'bicker.' It was a clear and logical explanation of the relevant facts.” 

“It wasn't me!” Skywarp interrupted, gesturing to the mess. “Frenzy and Rumble did this!”

“I have yet to hear any convincing evidence of that. Now, clean my quarters up!” With that, the tri-colored Seeker stormed out.

Thundercracker grimaced but didn't protest his innocence. Starscream never concerned himself with fairness, especially if someone set off, to use Skywarp's words, “a goop bomb” in his room. The Air Commander was determined to punish anyone nearby. Sadly, that included Thundercracker.

Once their trine leader left, Skywarp resumed giggling. “Primus, I don't remember the last time you ignored Screamer.”

“I wouldn't have, if you hadn't done … this.” Thundercracker gestured at the mess.

“Hey! I said I didn't do it!”

“Really. So how did Frenzy and Rumble get past the alarms?”

“I never said I didn't teleport them in.”


	16. Fair Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Fair Play  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the flash fan fiction theme, the prefix “re.” Word count 271

“Done!” Skywarp announced proudly, and not with a bit of relief, gesturing to the waste chute behind him. The pipe, both inside and out, gleamed in a state of perfect cleanliness that could only be described as 'immaculate.' A small yellow “In Maintenance” light flickered off, reopening the chute for general use.

Starscream, leaning against the wall and scanning a data pad, did not glance up. “Wait,” he said.

“Oh, c'mon, I'm finished! Just–”

“Quiet.” The Air Commander, still not looking up, held up a hand to stall him. “I said, wait.”

The teleporter let out a loud, long-suffering groan, and crossed his arms. Tapping his fingers with enough force to crush small objects, he waited. And glared. After a few moments, he sighed loudly. Starscream ignored him, continuing to read.

Above, they heard the 'snick' of an electronic hatch opening and closing, immediately followed by the swooshing sound of the waste chute's vacuum system and its cargo. Skywarp glanced at the maintenance hatch in growing horror and listened to the trash get sucked through his once-pristine cleaning assignment.

“Okay,” Starscream said with a smile. “Now, I'll check.”

“What? No. Someone just dumped something! It's not clean anymore!” 

“Not my problem.” The Air Commander smirked. “You were assigned to clean this pipe until it passes my inspection. You will clean it, and re-clean it, as many times as necessary.”

“That's not fair!”

All signs of mirth vanished from Starscream's face. “Then perhaps you'll remember to leave me, my quarters, my belongs and anything else pertaining to me, out of your pranks in the future.”


	17. Light Up the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Light up the Night  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction theme “explosions” (a late tribute to July 4th). Word count 289.

The explosions lit up the dark sky, the staccato booms racing shortly after. One bled right into another, and then another, an endless cacophony. The strobe effect illuminated three mechanoid shapes on a nearby bluff. The Autobots, battle-worn from a war that had destroyed their own home, watched the display warily, but did not interfere. One, with “POLICE” emblazoned across his door wings, continually glanced between the explosions and a handheld scanner, scowling. 

“Stop that, Prowl,” Jazz said. “You're missing the show.”

“I have seen countless explosions–” 

“Fireworks.”

“– in my existence. I do not see how 'missing' these will be any loss. What concerns me is the fact that many of the human settlements in this nation are having similar explosive displays. It provides perfect cover for a Decepticon attack.”

“My friend,” the tallest member of the group, Optimus Prime, said, “diligence is to be commended. But you are allowed to relax, occasionally, as well. We're observing this event in honor of our human hosts.”

“Besides,” Jazz broke in, “you have Red Alert to be paranoid for you.”

Prowl fixed a level stare at Jazz, unimpressed. He shifted his gaze to his leader, then to his scanner. “Very well. In honor of our human hosts, I will endeavor to watch more of their misuse of explosive materials. I will still be on guard.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Optimus said, smiling. He looked back at the display. “It's curious. The humans have taken materials traditionally used for war, for killing, added color and design to them, and now use them for celebration. The end result is visually pleasing to behold.”

“Why, Prime,” Jazz said, “did you just call those fireworks pretty?”


	18. A Matched Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: A Matched Set  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “colors.” Pretty self explanatory. Word count: 352

“Think of it! It'd be –” Skywarp began, arms held wide as he pictured a glorious image only he could see.

“Stupid?” Thundercracker interrupted.

“Seconded,” Starscream said, not glancing up from his monitor.

“C'mon! It's just a color scheme! A lot of the other units have matching colors, like the Constructicons. Why not us?”

“Oh, yes, brilliant example. I want to emulate such wonderful specimens as Bonecrusher and Scavenger.” The Air Commander waved his hand dismissively.

“Hey, lemme finish. And I wasn't even talking to you,” Skywarp said, glancing back at his trine leader. “Anyway, as I was saying, we nee–”

The tri-colored Seeker held up his hand. “Stop saying. Listen. You're proposing a change to the trine, to all of us. If adopted, we would all conform to this – and I hesitate to label anything that comes from your processor as such – idea. I am trine leader. I am also Air Commander of the Decepticon army. As trine leader, any changes to our trine must be approved by me. As Air Commander, any changes to the Seekers that could affect military performance must come through me. So, how could you possibly not be talking to me?” 

“How do our colors affect our battle performance?” Skywarp asked, ignoring the question.

“Not our performance. Everyone else's, as they suffer stasis lock from intense laughter.”

“I dont know,” Thundercracker said. “Laughter-induced stasis might work against the Autobots. Here's another question: exactly which colors do you think we should all paint ourselves?”

“That's easy,” Skywarp said, grinning. He turned to his leader. “Sorry, but let's face it, mostly white is kinda boring.” Ignoring the Air Commander's indignant snort, he glanced at Thundercracker. “And blue's nice and all, but when we're flying, it just blends into the sky. So, I think the choice is pretty clear.” The teleporter gestured to his own black and purple finish.

“Of course,” the blue Seeker broke in, smiling, “seeing how you admire them so much, it's no surprise you want to chose the Constructicon's purple and green.”


	19. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Fun and Games  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “game(s).” I almost wrote a fanfic for the game I mention, but this popped in my head. Word count: 460

As Thundercracker approached Skywarp's quarters, he heard a muffled, high-pitched voice raise in anger. Not even the solid metal of the door could soften the shrill tone of _that_ one's vocals. He shook his head. What had 'Warp done this time, to get Starscream so worked up? 

The door slid open.

Starscream strode out, still snarling over his shoulder, “– should deactivate you due to your obvious defective nature. Clearly, your processor is malfunctioning beyond belief if you believed, for even the slightest instant, that I'd be interested in that, that … thing!” The Air Commander briefly glanced at Thundercracker and spat out, “He's an idiot!” before continuing his tirade while stomping away, “I want that off the system. Purged! Wiped clean! It's inane and stupefying. You can't afford any further impairments to the pile of slag you call a processor. You … ” His vocals faded as he turned the corner and moved out of audio range.

Skywarp, leaning against the entrance to his quarters, said, “Wanna bet he keeps griping until he gets to where ever he's grumping off to?”

“No bet. What did you do this time?”

“Well, he looked a bit grumpy, so I decided to cheer him up.”

Thundercracker glanced down the hall where their leader had disappeared. “Good job.”

“It was just a game.” Skywarp shrugged.

“What game?” the blue Seeker asked, narrowing his optics.

“I found it on the computer.”

“The _Nemesis'_ computer?” Thundercracker shook his head. “Megatron and Soundwave aren't known for their game collections.”

“It's on our computer … _now._ ”

“'Warp, if you've downloaded a virus –”

“I didn't! It's a real game. It has, like, ten million people play– ah, um …”

“People?”

Skywarp glanced away. “… humans playing it.”

“You tried to get Starscream to play a human game? You really are an idiot.”

“But I made his character one of the races that don't like humans! So he could kill them! Did he care? No. Look at this. See?” Skywarp gestured over to his monitor. Sighing, Thundercracker followed. On the screen, a computer animated blue-skinned, red-haired bipedal creature stood, waiting for instructions.

Intrigued despite himself, Thundercracker asked, “What is that thing? It's not any species I recognize.”

“Well, in this game, you can choose from two 'factions.' Humans, and a bunch of others, are 'Alliance.' Knowing Starscream wouldn't like that, I went with the 'Horde,' which are orcs, undead – and I don't know how something can be dead, but not – a couple of others, and these guys. This guy was perfect for Starscream, seeing how he's always picking fights and being a big pain.” Skywarp smiled at his trine mate. “He's a troll.”


	20. Beautiful Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Beautiful Creation  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “create.” This is not my normal humor story. I'm feeling cruddy right now, and this is what I come up with. Maybe I shouldn't write while sick. Word Count: 439

Starscream leaned back, a tight grin across his face. Three computer screens displayed rows and rows of formulas while a fourth scrolled through equations at a rapid pace. A holographic display diagrammed a three dimensional model of a complex molecule. The digital representation spun, allowing him to view it from any angle he desired. The various atoms and chemical bonds were color coded, forming an unique octodecimal spectrum. Beautiful.

His grin slipped into a smirk.

It worked. He'd ran over a thousand simulations, with only a 0.03% variance in results. Success. He had never doubted his eventual triumph. This miracle, this work of art, had taken over a vorn of stolen moments to complete. He had precious little free time. War had a tendency of eating up a mech's attention. 

He remembered that offhand conversation, that vorn ago. Thundercracker – scientific illiterate that he was – had commented that some insignificant planet the Decepticons had just slagged was incapable of recovering, of ever supporting life again. It almost sounded as if the blue Seeker was … remorseful. Absurd. Disregarding his subordinate's odd tone, Starscream had insisted that since they had merely poisoned the environment and not caused any damage on a planetary scale, he could, given time and resources, develop a counter agent. Considering all the indigenous life had been terminated, all such an action would accomplish would be allow life to slowly return to that planet over the course of thousands of vorns. Thundercracker had shook his head at this.

Here Starscream was, the proof splayed before him.

He doubted Thundercracker even remembered that conversation. Nor would that one even understand what he was looking at. But Starscream proved he'd been right. It was beautiful. The complexities, how perfectly the atoms synchronized, it was glorious. No one here would – no, could – see that. 

His own trine mates didn't have the mental capacities, one noticeably more lacking than the other. Megatron would undoubtedly punish him for wasted time if he ever found this. Shockwave would understand the formula, but not see any value in it, since it lacked any offensive capabilities. No one here would see anything but a waste.

Skyfire would love it.

Starscream's smirk vanished. His old partner would love it. The shuttle – the _traitor_ – would see all the wonderful complexities, and know how perfect they were, how beautiful. He'd recognize the power inherent in that molecule. It held the future of a planet in its bonds. Skyfire would see that. He would love it.

Starscream clenched his fist. With a vicious button flick, he deleted the file and all its backup data.


	21. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Lessons Learned  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “Back to School.” This is an experiment. I'll let you judge how successful it is (or isn't). Word count: 220

The Military Academy was the pinnacle of martial training on Cybertron. They taught strategies, combat tactics (against both ground or aerial assaults), weapon drills, explosives, physical combat techniques, formations, survival tactics, anything and everything necessary for a new recruit. Above all else, they taught their students to follow orders.

The trickster entered the Academy. They tried to bind him to their rules. He must follow orders, they taught. He sneaked around, when they couldn't see, and played his tricks and laughed. He learned to use his gifts to cause mischief.

The quiet one entered the Academy. They tried to bind him to their rules. He must follow orders, they taught. He complied. He watched and listened. He saw what they were teaching. To 'follow orders' meant to stop thinking. This he would not do. He followed his orders, but always he contemplated them, considered them. He learned to think.

The sly one entered the Academy. They tried to bind him to their rules. He must follow orders, they taught. He nodded and agreed. And sneered at them when they left. Those in power always wanted obedience. Only fools followed blindly. Only fools left themselves at another's mercy. One must take charge of his own future, or forever be buried by those more ambitious. He'd seen it before. He learned nothing.


	22. The Pursuit of Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: The Pursuit of Privacy  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Passing reference of a non-present character's use of torture  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme of “Characterization Tropes,” as found on Tvtropes.org's website. We only needed one trope, but I found two that fit this story, three if you just use the characters, and not the specific events of the fic. I used 'Innocently Insensitive,' 'Forgiven But Not Forgotten,' and the last, which applies to the characters, is, 'All Work vs. All Play.' Word Count: 409

Thundercracker paused just inside his doorway. His optics narrowed. “These are my quarters.”

“Do you know what?” Skywarp paced the length of his trine mate's room. “Vortex is mad. Well, he's always mad. But now he's mad at me!”

“My. Quarters.”

“It doesn't make sense! I didn't do anything wrong!” The teleporter threw his arms up into the air. “Why's he mad at me?”

“Mine.”

“And now the other Combaticons are after me! That's not fair, having five mechs snooping around, just because one of them got his wires twisted over something.”

Thundercracker bit back a sigh and glared at the wall separating Skywarp's and his quarters. He pointed at it. “Those are your quarters. If you're going to do … whatever you're doing, do it over there.”

Skywarp shifted his gaze between his wing mate and the wall. “Sure. Whatever.” He shrugged, reaching out to grasp Thundercracker's shoulder. In a brilliant purple flash, Skywarp teleported them to the neighboring room.

The teleporter's quarters were identical in size and meager furnishings to Thundercracker's own. Yet, the purple Seeker had managed to scatter and dishevel his few belongings, leaving his rooms in a state best described as chaotic or, perhaps, in shambles. Thundercracker spared a brief glance to his new and undesired surroundings, before glaring at Skywarp.

“I don't know what Vortex is so mad about,” Skywarp said, resuming his pacing. Thundercracker turned and headed for the exit. “I merely pointed out how clunky and, well, ugly his alt-mode is. It's the truth!”

Thundercracker's wings slumped in relief when the door cut off Skywarp's tirade. Shaking his head, he strode to his own entryway. He paused as it opened with a quiet 'snick.' 

“The humans have an odd condition,” Thundercracker said, “where they feel that they are re-experiencing an event that has occurred before. Taken from their French language, it translates as, 'already seen.' I believe I am currently suffering from this so-called 'déjà vu.'”

“Stay focused, please, TC. What are we going to do about Vortex?” Skywarp asked, standing, arms crossed, in the middle of Thundercracker's quarters.

The blue Seeker nodded. “I'll go to his quarters.”

“What? Bad idea. You know how rowdy the Combaticons, especially Brawl, can get. And if Vortex has a 'guest,'” Skywarp shuddered, “the screaming'll never end. It's music for him. Why'd you want to go down there?”

“I want some peace and quiet.”


	23. Musing Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Musing Pt. 2  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “Fix It Fic.” I chose to tackle a much wondered about question in the Transformers universe. Word count: 490

“It's just so pointless, don't you think?” Skywarp asked, waving in the general direction of the repair bay. He and Thundercracker had just delivered their stasis-locked trine leader to the bay, after yet another of his failed assassination attempts on Megatron. 

Thundercracker glanced at his trine mate and sighed. “Well, good luck explaining that to him.”

The purple and black mech laughed without humor. “Um, I don't think so. I like my wings attached, thank you very much.”

“Wait, who are you talking about?”

“Megs. Who else?” Skywarp stared at him blankly.

“Starscream. He's the one who always attacking Megatron.”

“Exactly my point!”

“I give up. Please translate your ramblings,” the blue Seeker said, running a hand over his faceplates.

Skywarp shrugged. “What's to explain? What's the point of Megs beating Screamer up all the time? Obviously, he's not learning. Why hasn't Megs terminated him?”

Thundercracker halted and stared at his wing mate, optics wide.

“Don't get me wrong,” the teleporter said, “I like Screamer okay. I don't want him scrapped. But why hasn't Megs done it? It's not really smart letting a mech run around who's constantly trying to kill you, you know?”

The blue Seeker sighed. “Megatron knows Starscream. He can predict what he'll do. Well, mostly. And he knows he can survive whatever our trine leader tries.”

“Until the one time he doesn't.”

“He was a champion of the gladiator pits. He doesn't think like that.” Thundercracker shook his head. “Besides, Starscream gives him a – hmm, what's a good way to say this? – a buffer against the other Decepticons.”

“Huh?”

“Think of this. If someone managed to destroy Megatron, they'd get pretty slagged up in the process. What would Starscream do with Megatron gone and his killer weakened from the battle?”

Skywarp laughed. 

“Exactly my point,” Thundercracker said. “Starscream would slaughter them without hesitation. Everyone knows it. Anyone who wants to take over the Decepticons would need to deal with Starscream first. And doing so would announce their plans to Megatron.”

Skywarp pondered this. “Why wouldn't they just work with Screamer to scrap Megs?”

“What are the chances he wouldn't betray them after?”

“Huh. Good point.” The teleporter crossed his arms, staring at nothing. “Still, it's gotta be annoying, constant assassination attempts and all.”

“Which brings us back to Megatron beating the slag out of him all the time,” Thundercracker pointed out. “I also think keeping Starscream around gives him a scapegoat.” Seeing his trine mate's blank look, he clarified, “With Soundwave as his third, he has a loyal and competent subordinate. When things go wrong, Starscream gives him someone to blame. And punish. If Soundwave was his second, he'd have to punish a loyal subject.”

Skywarp nodded. “I guess that makes sense … in a weird, twisted way. But things tend to get weird and twisted when Screamer's involved.”


	24. Tricks and Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Tricks and Treats  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “Halloween.” I really do love taking human holidays and throwing them at Transformers, and seeing what happens. Word count: 300.

“Hey, TC,” an overly cheerful voice interrupted Thundercracker's reading. “Do you have any energon treats?”

Thundercracker stared hard at his trine mate, Skywarp. The latter had just teleported into Thundercracker's private chambers, once again without asking. Stifling a sigh, the blue Seeker said, “Do I really have to answer that?”

“That's a 'no,' then?”

“Apparently, I do. No, I do not have any treats. Why would I?”

“Great!”

“What?” Thundercracker asked, giving his head a small shake.

“I've been doing some research–” Skywarp began.

Thundercracker snorted.

“Fine. I was watching the human's television programs. But guess what? Today people can 'Trick or Treat!' And,” the purple and black Seeker glanced side to side in a conspiratorial fashion, “no one on the _Nemesis_ has any treats! So, I get to do the tricks! Great, right?”

Thundercracker rubbed his optics. He waved his trine mate off. “Whatever. I'm busy.”

With an eager giggle, Skywarp teleported away. Thundercracker grimaced and shook his head, glancing at the now empty spot his wing mate had recently occupied. Slowly, the blue Seeker's optics widened; his expression changed from exasperation to dawning horror. He spun to the comm terminal and jabbed in a code. The screen flicked on, showing the inside of Starscream's lab and the Air Commander himself, carefully examining some vials and his computer screens.

“Not interested. Go away,” Starscream said without looking up.

Ignoring him, Thundercracker said, “I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't know when, but we need to get some treats. Now.”

The Air Commander paused in his work, staring at the far wall. “Nothing in that sentence made any sense. So, that makes me wonder,” he turned to face the comm screen, optics narrow, “what, exactly, is Skywarp doing now?”


	25. The Ledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: On the Edge  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “Mustache.” The theme is in reference to Movember, the worldwide men's health awareness month. We could include a mustache (or mustached character) in or fic, or spell the word out in bolded letters. I did the latter, and managed to get it all in the first paragraph (hence the random, single bold letters). Word count: 423

“TC, whatcha doing over here?” Skywarp called over the distant cries and sirens as he swooped in for a landing. The glass bridge – a human structure they'd named the 'Skywalk' – groaned under the additional Cybertronian weight, many of the clear panes shattering and falling far below. Neither flier noticed the falling debris.

Thundercracker ignored the question as he stared off over the immense expanse. Smoke partly obscured his vision, but he understood why the humans called this canyon 'Grand.' Behind them, he heard Starscream's haughty vocals raise up in disdain. A human voice, amplified artificially, answered, half demanding, half desperate.

“You're supposed to be over there, with us,” Skywarp said, motioning to the half-burning structure behind them. Several police vehicles spread out in front. The flashing lights reflected off the smoke. Another vehicle arrived, siren wailing.

“Why?” Thundercracker turned to face him. “To witness Starscream's grandstanding? I hear him well enough from here.”

“You are making yourself a nice target all by yourself over here. That's why Megs chose this place: remote, but still with squishies to put between us and their jets when they show up. What?” Skywarp asked after his wing mate snorted.

“One: their jets are still a ways off. I can easily return to you before they reach us. Two: why are we hiding behind humans?”

“Because our job's to distract the–”

“Yes, yes, I know.” The blue Seeker waved away the other's explanation. “We cause havoc, lure as many Autobots out here so the others can attack their base. But why?”

“To destroy them? That'd be my guess.” Skywarp nodded.

“That's not what I meant.” Thundercracker grimaced. “In the old days, our battles meant something. We proved ourselves through combat. Now what do we do? We fight these,” he gestured toward where Starscream had the humans cornered, “creatures, and what do we prove? Nothing. There's no honor here. We're not even facing their military forces. These creatures pose no threat. They're not worth the effort.” 

Skywarp tilted his head, considering. “Wow, TC. When'd you become such an Autobot?”

Gazing out over the canyon, Thundercracker reached over and shoved the other flier off the Skywalk. With a surprised squawk, Skywarp fell. He reappeared a moment later, teleporting back in a purple flash, laughing. The glass walkway groaned and swayed at the Cybertronian's new positioning.

“Tell you what, I'm going back to Starscream. You come join us when you're done sulking, or whatever, 'kay?”

“Yeah, 'or whatever.'”


	26. Quality Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Quality Control  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme, “Writing.” Starscream gets on his subordinates' cases when one of their incident reports fails to meet his standards. Word count: 295

“Your reports,” Starscream said, holding two datapads as he glared at his subordinates. “One,” his gaze flicked to Thundercracker, “is thorough and well-documented, with every action time-stamped. Excellently done. The other,” his gaze shifted to Skywarp, “is decidedly less so. How would you describe your report, Skywarp?”

“It's straight and to the point. It's concise. It's –”

“Four words.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Starscream looked at the report in question. “You wrote, and I quote, 'I blew stuff up.' You consider this adequate?”

“…Yes?”

Throughout the entire exchange, Thundercracker remained silent, glaring at Skywarp. At his wing mate's final answer, he clenched his jaw and shook his head. 

“Very well. You're assigned double-shifts reviewing Soundwave's personal records,” he continued over the teleporter's groans, “until such a time as I'm sure you've learned at least a modicum of an idea on how to compose a proper report. And,” Starscream glanced between the two other Seekers, “until I say otherwise, whenever the two of you are on a mission together, Thundercracker shall compose two reports, one for each of you.”

“What?!” Thundercracker spun to face the Air Commander. “You're punishing me? Why?”

“Skywarp, dismissed.” Starscream waited for the teleporter to vanish before continuing. “Because there's a lesson to be learned here about letting others bully you into writing their reports for them.”

Thundercracker opened his mouth, then paused. “Oh. Ah. He didn't bully me. Just annoyed me. Endlessly. I told him, over and over, I couldn't come up with anything that'd sound true to him. But he wouldn't shut up. So I finally grabbed a datapad and wrote the stupidest, most idiotic sounding report ever. I didn't think he'd use the thing.” 

“Never underestimate the tenacity of a moron.”


	27. One Bot's Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: One Bot's Trash  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “Gift.” This is my gift for a dear dA friend. This is only a little fic, and I still plan to gift a much larger story later on. I just haven't had a chance to write it yet. Word count: 378

Wheeljack waved to Jazz over piles of discarded trash and scrap metal. Ecstatic, the inventor hailed his companion, “I found it!”

“And 'it' being the thing you dragged us out here for?” Jazz spared the contraption next to Wheeljack a brief glance. Like so much on this aptly-named planet, Junkion, it appeared to be, well … “It's junk.” 

“What? Are you blind? Look at it!” He gestured behind him at the thing in question. The inventor proceeded to list off impressive-sounding statistics, involving power conversion rates, electrochemical coupling and numerous other interesting (to Wheeljack) facts.

Before Jazz could form a reply, another voice interrupted him. “Finding good things? Act now, and get two for the price of one!”

The two Autobots turned to regard the eccentric Junkion leader, Wreck-Gar, approach. The Junkion split his attention between the two and picking up various pieces of scraps. Jazz raised a hand in greeting. “Yeah, we found an impressive thingy for Wheeljack here.”

“It's not a 'thingy.' It's a highly calibrated piece of equipment. Very rare, almost impossible to find.” The inventor shifted his attention back to his companion.

“Yeah, sure,” Jazz agreed. “And, possibly, something new to blow up.”

“It won't blow up.” 

As they spoke, Wreck-Gar continued sorting piles of trash around them. He hopped into the conversion with an enthusiastic, “Act now while supplies last!” Finding one final scrap, he filled his cart and wandered away.

“Well, I think I'll have business a state or two away when you decide to work on it, regardless,” Jazz said.

“It's perfectly safe. It's … gone?” Wheeljack looked about, head swiveling from side to side. “Why is it gone?”

“So what's that?” Jazz pointed at the contraption next to his friend. 

“That thing? That's junk! Where'd it go?”

Jazz thought back and said, “Was it about this size,” he held his hands apart a short distance, “squarish and mostly black, with some wires hanging off it?”

“Yes! Did you see where it went?”

“Um, yeah …,” Jazz replied, rubbing the back of his helm. “Wreck-Gar grabbed it.”

Wheeljack spun around and called to the distant Junkion, “Wreck-Gar!”

“Too late. I just saw him throw it in the smelting pot.”


	28. On the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: On the Edge  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction prompt to exclude any connotation of the word “be.” Yes, I wrote … a poem. Word count: 63 (a record!)

Perfection,  
Peace flourishing, tranquility,  
Crystal towers spiraling high,  
On the edge of transcendence.

Disconnection,  
Beliefs shifting, morals differ,  
Trod down, meager masses decry,  
On the edge of entropy.

Revolution,  
Factions warring, no peace in sight,  
Blame others, their own flaws denied  
On the edge of massacre.

Ruination,  
Cities falling, broken and gone,  
Populace fled into the sky,  
On the edge of obsolescence.


	29. A Few Days Past Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: A Few Days Past Never  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “freedom.” We had to include the word in our story. Word count: 497

“It's boring in here,” Skywarp complained, wings slumped. He shot an irritable glance at Thundercracker, who lingered outside his cell. The blue Seeker chose to keep his incarcerated trine mate company partially from a sense of duty, but mostly to stay out of sight of the third member of their group. “I can't teleport. I can't fly. I want to do stuff.”

“It wouldn't be a punishment if it were fun,” Thundercracker pointed out. “And, when given the freedom to 'do stuff,' you tend to do things that lead you here.”

Skywarp snorted. “Do you know when they're going to release me?”

“I think you're scheduled for a few days past never.”

The teleporter groaned loudly. “It wasn't that bad.”

“You set off a bomb–”

“No, I didn't! There were no incendiaries.”

“A glue bomb is still a bomb! It exploded, didn't it?” Thundercracker threw up his hands in disgust. For an idiot, Skywarp could be incredibly inventive, as had been demonstrated by his newest trick. He had rigged a foam-glue canister to burst when triggered. He set the trap on the main lift's doors. Being a teleporter, Skywarp waited for his targets to approach the lift doors, warped inside, set the trap and left in time to watch the 'fun.' The foam-glue, normally contained under high pressure, rapidly burst forth, covering the lift, the hall and the two mechs – Frenzy and Rumble – who had just opened the door. While many mechs were laughing that day, Soundwave was not one of them. “Honestly, what were you thinking?”

Skywarp snickered. “I wanted to cover those two in glue. Could you image them transforming and getting stuck that way?”

“Hilarious.” Thundercracker shook his head. “Think it through. Where do they go when they transform?”

“Soundwave's chest compartment. They'd've gotten stuck in there. Priceless!” 

“And when that happened, how do you think Soundwave would react to your plan of gluing his Cassettes inside of him?”

Skywarp opened his mouth, then paused. “Oh. Huh. Suddenly, it's not so funny anymore.”

“Brilliant.”

The wing mates quieted, lost in their own thoughts. Thundercracker gazed up at the ceiling, as if he could peer through the metal and determine if he could come up. Skywarp interrupted his musing.

“You should talk to Screamer for me.”

“Frag, no,” he replied with a shudder. “Starscream's in one of his moods. Why?”

“Soundwave put me in here. Screamer could countermand that. He likes countermanding Soundwave.”

Thundercracker sighed. “Problem. You made a mess. A big one. Megatron let it sit there long enough to harden. You know how hard that foam glue is to scrap off once it's set? He ordered Starscream to clean it all up. By himself. He's not a happy Air Commander right now.”

Skywarp snickered again, but his mirth quickly faded as the implications sank in. A look of dawning horror crossed his faceplates.

“I'm never getting out.”


	30. Out of the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Out of the Cold  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “winter.” It's been so cold here that this was very easy for me to visualize. Word count: 423

Thundercracker had experienced many climate extremes in his long existence. The world they currently resided on normally had a mild climate variance. Currently, however, the planet had brought its full wrath upon the trine. Wind shrieked. Wet, heavy snow whipped through the air, clogging their systems and weighing them down. Ice buildup had forced them to seek shelter before their inner mechanisms froze.

Starscream found the cave they currently huddled in. The Air Commander had plenty of experience with finding shelter from his earlier vorns as an explorer (and from angering Megatron countless times). Once inside, he collapsed the overhanging snow in front of the entrance. They could teleport or blast their way out later.

All they could do now was wait the storm out.

Frigid and covered in snow, the three Seekers stomped their feet and spun up their turbines, trying to warm up. Skywarp muttered darkly as he chipped some ice from his vents. Starscream adjusted his null-ray, then aimed the weapon at his leg.

“Screamer, why are you shooting yourself?” Skywarp asked with a small smile.

“On a wide-dispersal setting, the null-ray's potency is almost nullified and is next to unnoticeable. Yet it still produces a small amount of heat.” Starsceam glanced at the teleporter. “Call me 'Screamer' again, and I’ll help you thaw, but at full intensity.” He pointed the weapon at the other.

“Uh, thanks but no thanks!”

Thundercracker, ignoring his trine mates, approached the exit. Brushing aside enough snow in the barrier to peek outside, he said, “This storm could last days.”

Skywarp joined him and groaned. “I hate this. Hey, you want to check this out?” he called back to Starscream. “Maybe we can think of a plan, or something?”

“I highly doubt that the view of the current weather situation has changed dramatically since we arrived. Staring blankly at blowing snow will not inspire me to formulate a plan any faster, or ensure a better plan. With that in mind, I will continue my efforts to thaw myself and plan while doing so.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged glances, the latter shrugging. The teleporter rolled his optics in reply. Bending down next to the barrier, he fiddled with the snow. 

“If you two are not too busy,” the Air Commander continued, his vocals laced with sarcasm, “perhaps you could find something useful to do?”

“Right,” Skywarp agreed, his optics on his hands. “I just thought of something to do, actually.”

Standing, he spun and threw a snowball at Starscream's head.


	31. Out of the Cold Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme, “stress.” We had to either include the emotion or the word. I don't normally do sequels, but I had several requests and this scenario came to mind and demanded I write it. Who am I to argue? Word count: 298

“Don't stress a strut, Scream – Starscream! It's just snow!” Skywarp said, vocals raised in panic. The teleporter cowered behind Thundercracker, away from their infuriated trine leader.

Starscream pointed his null-ray at the two. “You … you threw a ball of _snow_ at my head!”

“Not me!” Thundercracker protested. He tried to move but the purple Seeker clung to him. “Skywarp, let me go or I'll let the twin terrors 'judo' you next time!”

“It's just a little snow!”

“Thundercracker, if you don't wish to be shot, I suggest you move,” the Air Commander growled.

“Trying!” 

The blue Seeker struggled but his trine mate held on tight, not allowing the other to move. They stood backed against the barrier of collapsed snow that separated their tiny cave from the roaring blizzard outside. The narrow shelter offered no other hiding place for the teleporter to warp off to, so he chose the farthest corner from Starscream and the only cover available: Thundercracker. The inclement weather kept him inside.

“Aw, c'mon!” Skywarp said. “I have an idea. If shooting things make you happy, why don't you trying shooting something _not us_? Would that make you feel better?”

Still pointing his weapon at the others, Starscream tilted his head in thought. His optics roamed to either side and above them. “Very well.”

Shifting his aim a fraction, the Air Commander fired a quick burst just over their shoulders, into the snow barrier. The two ducked, flinching away from the beam. They cast surprised glances at the their leader.

“Uh,” Skywarp said, “there you go. Do you feel –”

The barrier – weakened by Starscream's precise shot – collapsed and buried the two Seekers in snow and ice.

“Why, yes, I do feel better.”


	32. Necessary Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Mentioned beatings  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “companionship.” I was attempting to show a new aspect of the trine relationship. Word Count: 495

Thundercracker palmed the lab door open, ignoring the buzzer. Silently bracing himself, he entered.

“Leave. I do not desire your, or anyone's, company,” irritated vocals greeted him. Starscream hunched over a dismantled pulse-rifle and did not look up from his work.

“I know. We need to talk.”

“Not. Interested,” the Air Commander bit out, still turned away. 

Even half a room away, Thundercracker could see the fresh marring and dents from Starscream's most recent disagreement with Megatron a few days ago. Since then, the tri-colored Seeker had secluded himself in his lab. 

“You will be. It's Skywarp.”

“I'm busy. You shoot him.”

“That's not exactly what I had in mind,” Thundercracker said with a grimace. “He's not in trouble. Yet. But he's been spending a lot of time with Frenzy and Rumble.” He shuddered. “That never ends well.”

Turning, Starscream growled, “What do you want me to do about it?”

“You haven't given us orders in days. I'm fine with that, but 'Warp's restless. He needs something to do before he decides to 'entertain' himself.”

The Air Commander tilted his head slightly, then nodded. “As you wish. Have him circle the sun. Very closely. In fact, he should try to touch it.”

Thundercracker shook his head. “He won't. He'll disappear for a good long time, goof off, and then return with some wild story about the sun. That just leaves him free to wreak havoc somewhere else.”

“Very well.” Starscream waved a hand in irritation. “He can map the moon. That way, _you_ ,” he emphasized the last word, “can confirm he stays on task.”

Thundercracker nodded, accepting the added condition without complaint. He watched his commander continue working. Occasionally, Starscream would shift his dented wings and grimace in pain. 

“You okay?”

“Why would I not be? I have a leader who recognizes my intelligence, and punishes me – regularly – for it.”

“That,” Thundercracker pointed at his trine leader's new injuries, “wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong.” He shrugged. “This time.”

Starscream spun back to him. “Don't you think I know that?”

The blue Seeker nodded. “I understand why you're upset. But staying in here and sulking won't help. Eventually you'll miss something important, like 'Warp running loose, and Megatron will punish you. Again.” 

Starscream glared at him, not replying. His finger tapped on the desk in a measured beat.

“Come on,” Thundercracker said. “Let's join 'Warp mapping the moon.”

“What?”

“It will get you out of here. You can keep him in line better than me. It'll be a nice distraction from …,” he gestured at his leaders wounds.

“It'll be boring.”

“We can make a race of it. And, don't forget, if you leave the base, you'll be that much farther away from Megatron.”

Starscream snorted. “Always a good thing. Very well.” He met Thundercracker's gaze. “Perhaps I was mistaken to spurn your company. Let's go.”


	33. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the “no dialogue” Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme. This was extremely hard for me. I use dialogue a lot, and not being able to was a challenge. Word Count: 299

Skyfire scanned the horizon, watching in case their enemies returned. Behind him, the other Autobots helped the humans search for survivors and clear wreckage from their demolished town. Yet another causality of their continued war with the Decepticons. He sighed. His old partner, Starscream, had been amongst the attackers.

For Skyfire, trapped in ice all those vorns, it was not so long ago that the Seeker and he had worked together, exploring the unknown, discovering new worlds, all for their shared love of science. Now, they stood on opposite sides of the Great War. Enemies. 

He bent down and noted the various flora at his feet. Purple flowers blanketed the area. The blooms were striking, like so much on this and other worlds his former partner and he had explored. Under different circumstances, they might have been standing here, cataloging these very plants, perhaps sharing a laugh or just a quiet moment of scientific intrigue. Instead, Skyfire had witnessed, yet again, his partner bring fire and death to the innocent.

When had it all gone wrong?

 

Starscream paced, glaring around the clearing. Behind him, Thundercracker worked on Skywarp's boosters. The idiot had sustained damage in their attack and required field repairs. Starscream was too agitated to perform the repairs, so he stood guard for his trine mates.

That traitor, Skyfire, had been there.

Starscream thought he had known, that he had understood, the other mech. They'd traveled together, explored unknown worlds. The Seeker bent low and scooped up a handful of purple flowers. Clenching of his fist, he crushed the delicate things. He'd called the shuttle his friend. Yet, when Skyfire had returned from his frozen stasis, he'd changed. The shuttle had argued with him, questioned his motives. He'd joined his enemies. Traitor.

When had it all gone wrong?


	34. Tactile Irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme “pet(s)”. I think all pet owners have been in this situation (well, not exactly, but you know what I mean). Completely by accident, this one has no dialogue. But these two are know for being chatterboxes. Word count: 273

A wall of computer terminals dominated Soundwave's personal workstation, each one compiling separate reports, files, projects and other sundries, all the while more came in. At present, he had one hundred fifty three items requiring his attention. He attended each one with equal care.

The number three power regulator displayed a 4.23% drop in efficiency. He consulted the duty roster and assigned Long Haul to repair duty.

A report indicated possible increased Autobot activity in Sector 5.3.7. He deployed Laserbeak to survey and determine its validity. He flagged it for followup.

The _Nemesis'_ main computer indicated possible foreign programming present. He separated the contaminated files and began a purge.

Ravage had a tactile irritation.

Soundwave paused. That wasn't a report. The telepath had felt his creation's discomfort. Turning, he watched the feline Decepticon enter his work room. Tilting his head, he waited for an explanation.

Ravage approached and sat back on his haunches, turning his head away from Soundwave. The telepath received brief mental glimpses of a gritty substance caked into the gears of his creation's shoulder joints, where he had been unable to clean it out. Soundwave turned to his reports and confirmed another source of Ravage's frustration: the wash racks were under maintenance and unavailable for use. The substance remained stuck where he could not clean it.

Soundwave glanced at his growing list of tasks – which had increased to one hundred and sixty one items – and then to his creation. Ravage laid his head down on his paws, regarding him with upturned optics. 

The telepath turned away from the terminals. He reached down and scratched Ravage between his shoulders.


	35. An Intriguing Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction prompt “renewal,” and, even by my standards, it's a bit of a liberal interpretation of it. I was considering spring and how renewal (in spring) refers to things coming back to life. Applying that to Transformers, and I decided I wanted to somehow show a 'dead' machine and bring it back … and yet they manage to only discuss how to do it. I ran out of words before they actually solved the dilemma. Fail. Word count: 499

Under optimal conditions, the reactor room thrummed, vibrating the nearby decks, as the great machinery powered the sunken _Nemesis_. These cycles, the ship needed less energy than previously, when it still soared the heavens. But even moored to the ocean's depths, its basic functions required power.

Currently, however, the reactor sat, silent. The _Nemesis'_ computers ran on makeshift power supplies, hastily fashioned and fueled on the Decepticons' supply of energon. Reflective lights from consoles provided the sole illumination. The rest of the base was lost in the dark of the ocean.

In the reactor room, three mechs stood, contemplating the dead reactor.

“I hate Mirage,” Skywarp said.

“As opposed to the other Autobots, whom you like?” Thundercracker asked.

“Of course not, but I really, really hate him.”

“A few cycles ago, you really, really hated Sideswipe –”

“Still do.”

“– and before that, it was Grimlock –”

“Both of you, shut up,” Starscream interrupted, silencing them. The Air Commander glared at the reactor's computer panel, arms crossed and not moving. After several quiet moments like this, Skywarp tapped his fingers together and shifted his weight.

“It's dead,” the purple mech burst out.

“Is that why the lights are out and nothing works? Thank you, Skywarp. You're so very helpful!” Starscream griped.

“I wish you'd stop crossing Megs' wires so much. Maybe he'd stop assigning you all the impossible assignments and we wouldn't get dragged in as well.”

The Air Commander glared at him, optics narrowing.

Thundercracker broke in, “Shut up, 'Warp.”

“Just saying.”

“Don't.”

Skywarp threw up his hands in defeat. Thundercracker sympathized. Too often, their leader pulled some odd assignment – like fixing a sabotaged reactor – that was well outside their area of expertise and would grab them to help. There were two possible reasons for their involvement: Starscream felt he might need their assistance on the project (unlikely), or Starscream wanted others around to share the blame if they failed (quite likely).

Mirage had managed to destroy – beyond repair – a vital component of the reactor's computer system. That component was near impossible to replace, since its manufacturing plants were long since obliterated. The part still existed, but was incredibly expensive to obtain. Which left them with a part beyond their means to fix or replace and a setup that ate through their energon supply.

“Any thoughts?” Thundercracker asked.

“I have one!” Skywarp said. “Energon rationing for … wait for it … the command staff! Don't interrupt!” He held up a hand to stall Starscream's angry retort. “Now, certain mechs – like fliers, in other words you, Screamer – need to keep their reserves up, so wouldn't be rationed. But, others, like Megs and Soundwave, oh yeah.” 

“As intriguing as your proposal is,” Starscream said with a half-smile, “I enjoy my faceplates in their current shape far too much. Therefor, I will not be proposing that suggestion to our 'glorious' leader.”


	36. All We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different side of the trine dynamic that we rarely see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: All We Do  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction prompt "To Explain Something" (as in an aspect of your fandom). I decided to explain a different side of the trine dynamic that I've considered, but never demonstrated, before. I present you with that rare creature: a serious story by me. Word count: 494

"One order, you rusting pile o' slag!" The foot pinning Thundercracker down ground back and forth across his back. The blue Seeker turned his head aside and kept his mouth shut to prevent mud from seeping in – pointless really, he could feel the substance invading into other seams. Looming above him, Brawl continued, "You couldn't even handle that! When in our attack group, you obey Onslaught!"

"Makes you wonder how he got so high up in the ranks, not following orders and all," Onslaught mused from the side. Thundercracker couldn't see him from this low angle but knew the other was watching his humiliation closely.

The other Combaticons laughed and offered several lewd suggestions. Thundercracker remained silent, having nothing to say.

Brawl forced him further into the sodden dirt, heel scraping across his wing. "What say I give him a lesson? Maybe rearrange those wings some? Maybe not stop there …"

"Back off, imbecile!" Harsh vocals cut across the clearing, accompanied by the sound of turbines. "Now."

Thundercracker strained his optics but Brawl kept him pinned.

"He refused an order," Onslaught said, "and insubordination must be dealt with swiftly. Isn't that right, Starscream?"

"Let. Him. Up."

The pressure lifted slowly from Thundercracker's back. Swiping the mud off, he stumbled to his feet and glanced around. A short distance away, Starscream and Skywarp faced off against Onslaught.

"What order?" Starscream asked.

"I told him to blow a passenger plane from the sky. He refused."

"He's under strict orders – from me, the Air Commander and Second in Command! – not to engage human aircraft unless they pose a threat. My order supersedes yours. Are we clear?"

Thundercracker struggled to keep his expression blank. There had been no such order.

The Combaticons muttered darkly amongst themselves. Turning about, they threw back bits of mud and damp leaves as they transformed and departed. Watching the last of them vanish over the horizon, Thundercracker braced himself.

Starscream spun and punched him across his faceplates. He fell back several paces.

"You fool! What were you thinking?"

"It was a stupid, pointless attack! They weren't even in our way!" Thundercracker snarled back, regaining his footing.

"Guys? Please don't fight," Skywarp said, his vocals quiet.

"So? If your commander orders you to kill things, you do. We're Decepticons! Have you forgotten what that means?"

"Have you?" the blue Seeker countered. "We used to mean something. Now, we slaughter everything like mindless beasts. Where is the purpose to that?"

"I don't like it when you fight."

"The purpose," Starscream bit out, "is the destruction of our enemies. When that's accomplished, then we can move on."

"When will that be?"

"Focus on what needs to happen, on following orders, and maybe soon." The Air Commander turned, transformed and sped away.

"You guys fighting is no fun," Skywarp muttered.

"Fighting is all Decepticons do."


	37. Public Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Public Service  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme "Heat." There's two types of heat here, the literal and figurative. Word count: 244

Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe and held up three fingers. Mouthing the words as he retracted fingers, he began a countdown: three … two … one ….

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, report to my office. Now."

"I wonder if Prowl does it on purpose," Sunstreaker said, shaking his head, "or if he's unconsciously timing his messages exactly a half-breem apart." After a few summons, the bothers had noticed the pattern. After eight, they'd started predicting when the next one would interrupt their conversation.

"Think he'd get mad if we asked?" Sideswipe asked. He glanced around the cave system they were huddled in. The volcano harboring their fallen ship, the Ark, was riddled with lava tubes – perfect for the two brothers to hide in. "It's not like he can get any more upset."

"True." The yellow Lamborghini rubbed his finger against a dirt smudge. "He should be thankful. We were providing a public service after all, changing the locks on Wheeljack's lab like that. Letting him have free run of his lab? Scary."

Sideswipe smirked. "The public might have appreciated our service more, of course, if Grimlock hadn't tried to get in that door. What a melted mess."

"Grimlock does have a temper. Let's just be thankful nothing inside the lab went 'boom'." Sunstreaker mimed an explosion with his hands.

"Explain that to Prowl."

"He never understands simple logic like that." The yellow mech shook his head in mock sadness.


	38. Hiding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trine is in trouble ... well, one of them is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Hiding Out  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction theme "Unusual Irregular Verbs". I chose two verbs: stride and wind (as in 'wind up a watch'). My apologies if this is up to my normal standards; I tried to write and brainstorm with a migraine. Fun. Word count: 350

Skywarp opened his mouth, but Thundercracker interrupted him. "We know you're bored."

The three Seekers had taken refuge from Megatron's wrath in an abandoned human-made structure, the only one in the vicinity capable of allowing them free movement inside. They lingered there – Starscream silent and brooding, Thundercracker patient, Skywarp fidgeting – unable to return to base, courtesy of Starscream's most recent coup attempt.

"Can't I–"

"No."

"Patrol! Shouldn't someone be patrolling?" The purple and black Seeker gazed at his trine mate with desperate optics. "I can do that."

Thundercracker sighed. "Will you just keep quiet before–"

"Are you two idiots completely incapable of remaining silent, or must I forcibly remove your vocalizers?" Starscream's harsh vocals interrupted him.

"– that happens," Thundercracker muttered. He waved an apology to his leader then shot a frustrated glance at Skywarp.

With a purple flash, the teleporter appeared next to Thundercracker. He mumbled, "Screamer's all wound up, huh?"

The blue Seeker grasped his trine mate's wing, yanking on it. Skywarp yelped. Lowering his vocals to a barely registrable range, Thundercracker hissed, "Do you want to get shot? Turn off your vocals!"

With Thundercracker still pinching his wing, Skywarp teleported without warning, dragging his trine mate along. Surprised, Thundercracker loosened his grip. The purple Seeker yanked himself free.

"But he is all worked up," Skywarp said, continuing their conversation.

Thundercracker turned around, taking in their new surroundings. They stood outside, in the open, away from any buildings, trees or rocks. Gesturing around them, he said, "This … is not hiding."

"We shouldn't have to. We didn't do anything. Screamer's the one who shot Megs. Again."

"Explain that to whoever finds us." Thundercracker grimaced. 'Guilt by association' was commonplace in the Decepticons. "Which, standing here, like this, will be soon. Let's go back to Starscream."

"Yes, that sounds fun, being locked up inside, not talking, not going out, or anything."

"Does Megatron blasting you with his fusion cannon sound fun?"

"Not really, no." Skywarp crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. Let's go back to Commander Grumpy Struts."


	39. Concealment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker doesn't fit in. Big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Concealment  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction Friday theme "Fun and Games". So, here we have a nice, lighthearted theme, and this is what I come up with. Yeah... Word count: 500

"You're standing out too much," Starscream said, vocals raised over his turbines as he landed.

Thundercracker scanned his hidden perch, overlooking the remnants of the battlefield below. Only the towering melted framework and a few blasted walls remained of the building he stood on. The structure groaned and shifted, threatening to topple at any time. Had he not been a flier, he would never have have remained up here. However, it granted the best vantage point of the Cybertronian city, Kalis.

On the ruined streets below, the rest of the Decepticons mingled, laughing and using rubble and prisoners as target practice.

"I'm concealed fine," Thundercracker replied, gesturing at the irregular surface which provided plenty of cover.

Starscream smiled without humor. "Not what I meant." With cautious steps, he crossed the precarious roof to the edge. The tri-colored Seeker gazed below at the rambunctious troops. "Why are you here?"

"I'm keeping watch–"

"Liar," Starscream cut him off. "You're hiding. From them." He pointed down at the others.

"Don't be absurd. Someone needs to–"

"Sulk?" The Air Commander held his arms wide to encompass their surroundings. "Isolate himself from his fellows whenever and however they choose to enjoy themselves?" His optics narrowed. "How many victory celebrations have you 'stood watch'? The others, simple as they are, will notice. You're standing out."

Thundercracker shook his head. "This battle's over. It doesn't matter how I spend my free time."

"I agree." Starscream nodded. "Normally. I don't care what you do, as long as it doesn't affect me. But you are my trine mate and you are drawing attention – unneeded and unhealthy attention – to yourself. If you do something foolish and have to be eliminated, you weaken my position. You weaken me. I will not have that. Stop standing out. I don't care if you despise it, I don't care if you despise me, I don't care if we actually need someone on watch and we are attacked, you will go down there and be one of them. Am I clear?"

Thundercracker held his superior's gaze, not moving. "All for the – no, wait – for your greater good. Is that it?"

"Don't be stupid. It's in your best interests as well." A smirk flitted across Starscream's faceplates, then vanished. "Now, go."

Biting back his retort, Thundercracker ignited his turbines and kicked off the roof. After a quick decent, he landed. His engines threw up dust and small debris. A few Decepticons raised their vocals at his sudden, dusty arrival, but returned to their pillaging. Sacked buildings stared out into the street through blasted holes, their contents broken and thrown about. Two Decepticons fought each other, while a group of others cheered them on. Another had a Neutral pinned and was systematically removing pieces from his screaming victim.

Thundercracker stood and watched it all.

"There you are!" Skywarp appeared in a purple flash. "About time you showed up for the fun."

"Yeah. Fun."


	40. Pure Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp brags about his marksmanship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Pure Skill  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Flash Fan Fiction prompt "A Lucky Break". I decided to go fairly literal with this one. Word count: 218

"Just acknowledge my skill," Skywarp said as the trine flew back to base, still preening from his recent victory.

Starscream snorted. "If such a thing existed, then I would indeed acknowledge it. But since your 'skill' is as imaginary as your intelligence, I will do no such thing."

"It was my shot that dropped that bridge!" The purple Seeker cackled at the thought, remembering how the Autobots had plummeted down with the structure. Without any opposition, the trine had easily finished their mission.

"'Warp," Thundercracker said with a sigh, "it was a random shot. Pure luck."

"Stupid, idiotic luck," Starscream added.

"Nonsense. Pure skill."

"Very well, o' skilled one," the Air Commander said. "Tell us, where is the weakest segment in a standard Earth-built truss arch bridge, like the one you 'dropped'?"

"That spot I hit."

"And which spot was that?"

"…The one I hit?"

"Indeed."

"As I said, a random shot," Thundercracker broke in.

"It seems far more likely that the combined weight of Prime and his troops put extra stress on the structure," Starscream said. "The addition of the Dinobots was too much for it. Your shot was merely coincidental."

"I'd say instrumental. Although, I will admit, Grimlock does have a huge aft."


	41. Little Light Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker was enjoying a peaceful patrol, until Skywarp shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformers: Little Light Lie  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: Just the trine being the trine. I'm trying to get back in my Transformers and my humor groove. Not sure I hit the humor part. I'll let you judge. Not a flash fic, but not a full-size one either, so I'm going to pretend it is.

The world slumbered. Animals hunkered in their burrows or snuggled with their fellows. A chill breeze rustled dried leaves. Scattered in a brilliant spread of glittering pinpricks above, stars shimmered and gleamed. Night insects buzzed and chirped, the only sound in the darkness.

A deep rumble shook the night, building from a low thrum to a furious roar. Animals woke and scurried for cover, expecting lightning and rain, despite the clear sky overhead.

Thundercracker blew past the tranquil landscape, enjoying his night time patrol.

For once.

His fellow Decepticons loathed patrols. The watching and waiting, hoping for something, anything, to happen. The disappointment when nothing did. More than a few times, the patrolling 'Cons found some sort of action, usually forcing the encounter.

Thundercracker was ambivalent to patrols. They usually ended, thanks to his trinemates, with one form of conflict or another. Either the trine would find itself in trouble – thanks the Starscream's constant plotting – or endlessly bickering with one another. Neither was particularly enjoyable for the blue Seeker.

Today, Thundercracker, in his jet form, flew alone and he loved it. Starscream was stuck at base with Megatron going over command plans – Thundercracker was thrilled to be away from those two when they attempted to work together – and Skywarp was … not here, despite strict orders to stay with Thundercracker.

The blue Seeker enjoyed his rare free moment away from his trine, from his fellow Decepticons, from all of it. It was peaceful. He could relax. He could think. It was wonderful.

Thundercracker swerved, turning on his wingtip to dodge a sudden purple flash that split the night directly in front of him.

"Damn."

"TC! I've been with you all night!" Skywarp's vocals broke out over their close-range comm channel. The purple and black mech, also in his altmode, dove after his trinemate.

"No, you really haven't." Thundercracker righted himself.

"Well, yeah, I know that. But don't tell them." Skywarp took his customary position slightly behind his trinemate.

"Who? And no. I'm not lying for you."

"You have to! Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"I swear, it's a little light lie."

"A white lie?" Thundercracker asked.

"No, light lie. 'Cause it's so small, see? It doesn't weigh hardly anything. Honestly, how can a lie have color?" Skywarp spun, wing over wing, as he paced Thundercracker. "But, please tell them?"

"No."

An urgent relay came over the comms, ordering the two Seekers back to the Nemesis.

"What did you do?"

Thundercracker had seen many disconcerting sights over the vorns. Coming back to base to see their commanding officers, waiting for them and looking ready to dismantle something, ranked as one he hoped never to see again. Megatron stood, hands on hips, glowering at the Seekers. To the side, Starscream glared, expression sour, arms crossed.

As the Seekers entered the command room, Megatron jabbed a finger at Skywarp. "Where have you been?"

"Who, me?" The purple and black mech pointed at his chest. "I was on patrol."

The gunformer eyed him for a moment, then turned to Thundercracker. "Was he with you the entire time?"

Thundercracker fought not to glance at Skywarp, ignoring his trinemate's uncomfortable shifting. "Yes, my lord. The entire time."

"Are you satisfied?" Starscream's harsh vocals cut through the chamber. "Or would you like to accuse some more of my Seekers of wrongdoing? I can summon the Coneheads, or the Rainmakers, if you'd like, oh mighty Megatron."

"Beware of your tone around me, Starscream."

"Of course." Starscream waved a hand vaguely in their lord's direction as he strode forward. He pointed at his trinemates. "You two, debriefing. Now."

Thundercracker followed the Air Commander out of the chamber, hoping his relief didn't show. Skywarp trailed behind. They made it several steps down the corridor before Starscream whirled back to them.

"You idiots! If you can't learn to lie well, don't bother trying."

"Hey, I lie great!" Skywarp chimed in. "You never found out … er, never mind. I never did anything. Nope. Um."

The Air Commander glared at the other Seeker for several silent moments. "Shut up."

"Happily."

Thundercracker snorted and spoke under his vocals, "That's a first."

"You shut up, too." Starscream shifted his glare to the blue Seeker, who raised his hands in defeat. "Now, stay out of trouble – and my sight – or I'll scrap you myself!" The Air Commander spun about and stomped off towards his private laboratory.

Thundercracker grabbed Skywarp's arm.

"What did you do?!"


End file.
